¿que sería?
by Namikaze-Natzuki
Summary: ¿Qué seria si Neji al tratar de cumplir su deber, se ve en la encrucijada de tener que dejar todo lo que ha creado con Natzuki, su amor de infancia? -No seas tonto. -¿Por qué lo hiciste? -Porqué te amo - tocio un poco de sangre. -Un Medico, rápido, un médico. -gritaba desesperado por un maldito ninja medico. -yo... no es necesario, sabes que no resistiré- -pero... ¿nuestro heredero


**Meses antes**

Nos encontrábamos en el campo de batalla, todos haciendo algo, unos corrian por sus vidas; quizás tenían a alguien por quien volver con vida –pensé, pero yo también tengo alguien que me espera en casa. Unos cuantos shinobis canalizaban chackra para atacar al enemigo. Otros pocos se quedaban junto a los héroes que habían dado su vida por todos sus compañeros y familia.

Fue cuando por fin la ví, corría lanzando jutsus enfocada en las envestidas que la bestia les lanzaba a sus amigos, su familia, y sus compañeros de guerra. No pude evitar sentir una presión en mi corazón cuando la vi desplomarse entre la multitud, sin darme cuenta en lo que podría durar una respiración, ya estaba junto a ella sosteniendo su cabeza del suelo con mis brazos.

–Amor– le dije al momento de encontrar su mirada.

–él estúpido de Biku no corrió lo suficientemente _**"Nara"**_ para sus cosas– trató de decir con carisma, mientras tocía una poco de sangre.

–Siempre te he dicho que es un idiota–espeté.

–Neji, no debes hablar así –tocio un poco más de sangre, ya casi no mantenía la vista– más que mal… es como mi hermano.

–Natzuki, no hables– besé su frente– tranquila.

Ella sonreía, de verdad casi ni sentía su chakra, Grité como pude por un Ninja médico, grité como nunca, traté de darle un poco de mis energías a ella, pero casi era imposible, en eso sakura corrió donde estábamos y comenzó a realizar sus jutsus médicos, de verdad agradecía que ella dejara lo que hacía para poder ayudarla.

–Tranquilo Neji, ella estará bien.

Yo solo la miré un poco aliviado, pero lo que estaba por decirme no me dejaría mantener mi estado de calma.

–Debes cuidarla, espero que su hijo o hija sea tan amoroso como su madre o tan guerrero como tú, – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, muestras yo estaba petrificado con la forma en la que me entraba que iba a ser padre– Felicidades Neji.

Estaba tan petrificado que solo podía observar cómo es que el chakra de Natzuki era perceptible otra vez, ¿por qué no me habrá contado nada? Es cierto que, si hubiera estado enterado del estado de mi prometida, no la hubiera dejado venir a la guerra. Pero ella fue la primera en alistarse para el combate, siempre tan decidida, se notaba a leguas que era familiar del Uzumaki que ahora estaba dando una gran pelea. Miré a mi alrededor y busqué a algún conocido que pudiera ayudarme a dejar a mi chica en un lugar a salvo hasta que pudiera recuperarse. Ahí estaba él, mi amigo, su amigo, primo de su mejor amigo y con quien me había enfrentado antes por su amor; Shikamaru Nara.

–¡Shikamaru! –Grité con todas mis fuerzas, captando la atención de este, le hice una seña para que se acercara a mi.

–¿Pero que rayos? – decía sus monosílabos que casi ni les tomé na pizca de atención, pues yo tenía otras prioridades. – Neji, ¿Qué le pasó a Natzuki?

–Quiso proteger a tu primo, ese Biku – dije sin pensar– necesito que te encargues de ella, debo hacer algo para mantenerlos a salvo.

–¿Mantenerlos? – preguntó incrédulo mi compañero con coleta alta.

–Natzuki… ella– hice una pausa, aun no procesaba tal información– ella espera un bebé.

La rabia se apoderó de mí, como había sido tan irresponsable de estar aquí en el campo de batalla, como había sido tan impulsiva de correr tras el idiota de su amigo para ella recibir todo el golpe y salvarlo. Solo salé de mis pensamientos cuando vi una lluvia de estacas rodearnos _**Byakugan**_ grité y realicé mi rotación para repeler los pocos proyectiles que quedaban.

–Eso estuvo cerca, genio – dijo Naruto apareciendo de entre la polvareda que se levantó; yo solo lo miré.

–Neji-niisan – escuché a mi prima y volteé a verla

–Hinata-sama ¿está usted bien? – pregunté esperando que todo estuviera en orden.

–si Neji-niisan… ¿Natzuki, como esta ella?

–Con Shikamaru, recibió un ataque por proteger a Biku – dije un poco preocupado buscando con la mirada a mi amigo con mi futura esposa. – podría ir usted con ella Hinata-Sama.

Ella simplemente asintió con un "hai" fue entonces cuando la vi correr mientras realizaba variados tipos de puños suaves, me sentía orgulloso, por fin estaba demostrándole a mi tío que ella si valía la pena para ser la heredera del clan Hyûga. La miré hasta que vi que había llegado con Shikamaru. A esta altura, de verdad que me alegraba que él fuera quien estuviera enamorado de ella y no otro, como Kiba, por ejemplo, pues este susodicho habría ocasionado el triple de problemas y hasta habría atacado al Nara. Cuando por fin me aseguré que Natzuki se encontraba bien, consiente y con suficiente chakra gracias a la ayuda de mi prima, me dirigí a apoyar en combate a mi tío, ahora más que nunca iba a perder en la batalla contra esa bestia. Vi como Hiashi-sama peleaba y cubría las espaldas de Naruto, mientras este se reponía de todos los ataques que él había lanzado.

–Dos hyugas serán más efectivos que uno, Gracias por venir Neji – dijo mi tío al notar mi presencia, más no dejó de estar alerta.

–" _ **Byakugan"**_ – dije y activé mi poder ocular, la verdad es que ya dolían mis ojos de tanto esfuerzo que han tenido estos tres días de insaciable guerra; primero los zetzus blancos y ahora esta bestia que solo sabía lanzar estacas y bijudamas por doquier. Ya me estaba desesperando. En un intento de ver donde se encontraba mi _**"familia"**_ noté que Hinata-sama corría a cubrir las espaldas de un rubio, impulsivo que no hace caso cuando le decimos que por favor no se sobre cargue ni agote todas sus energías en el modo biju; pero hablarle a Naruto es como hablarle al viento, fue entonces que por segunda vez en todo este encuentro en el campo de batalla, sentí como mi corazón se oprimía, pero no porque mi prometida estuviera haciendo alguna estupidez como la anterior, si no que pude entender la acción que mi prima hacía, ella daría su vida por la del Uzumaki, _**"mi deber es proteger a Hinata-sama cueste lo que cueste"**_ – dije en voz baja resignándome a no poder estar con la mujer que me daría mi primogénito. Fue cuando sin darme cuenta, ya corría a toda velocidad evitando todo tipo de proyectil o jutsu que lanzaban mi enemigo y compañeros de guerra. Estaba por llegar a la posición de Hinata, cuando por última vez miré en dirección a Natzuki y solté una sonrisa al recordar cuanto la amaba y que, gracias al cielo, aún existía Shikamaru para cuidar de ella y mi hijo. Tomé toda la fuerza de voluntad que pude encontrar dentro de mí y mientras veía pasar todos y cada uno de los recuerdos con la chica de las orbes color ónix, puse mi cuerpo unos metros delante de los de Hinata, y ella unos centímetros delante de Naruto, cerré mis ojos esperando sentir algo atravesar mi cuerpo, pero no pasaba nada, ¿acaso así se sentía morir cuando lo haces por alguien más? ¿sin dolor alguno? Pero grande fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que no fui yo quien recibió todo el impacto en mi cuerpo. Al voltear Hinata-sama y escuchar como de sus labios se formaba el nombre de Natzuki-niisan, mi cuerpo se petrificó, y esperando a que todo fuera un mal entendido giré y ahí estaba ella, de pie con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–¿Qué eres estúpido o que amor? – dijo riendo, a lo que yo no encontraba razón alguna.

–¿Por qué, tú, Natzuki? – dije acortando la distancia que nos separaba y la tomé en mis brazos.

–No seas tonto.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste?

–Porqué te amo - tocio un poco de sangre.

–Un Médico, rápido, un médico –gritaba desesperado por un maldito ninja médico–

–yo... no es necesario, sabes que no resistiré.

–pero... ¿nuestro heredero?

–Está feliz de dar la vida por su padre, así como su madre está feliz de dar la vida por su mejor amigo, rival y su primer y único gran amor – seguía hablando y sonriendo.

–Cállate, no hables, dos veces haz hecho esto hoy. ¿por qué no te quedaste con Shikamaru?

–ya te lo dije – poco a poco cerraba sus ojos– Porqué te amo y en cuanto recibí la ayuda de sakura y Hinata recuperé suficiente chakra para venir a salvarte, mi amigo quedó un poco noqueado, pero créeme que valió la pena saber que seguirás con vida – dijo eso llevando su mano a mi mejilla–

Cuando ya pensaba que la perdía entre mis manos, apareció Sakura con Ino y su babosa. A esta ultima la colocaron sobre la herida de Natzuki y las dos se propusieron a brindarle un ninjutsu médico, podía ver como su trabajo tomaba resultado, pero luego ya no, ¿acaso esto era una broma?

" _ **por favor resiste amor, por nuestro hijo"**_ – fue lo último que dije antes de poder ver una sonrisa en la cara de sakura, pude sentir un chakra más poderoso y cuando levanté mi vista en busca de su portador, me percaté que Naruto estaba (con la ayuda de kurama) dando un poco de su fuerza vital a mi amada. Luego de unos agobiantes minutos, Ino y Sakura sonrieron triunfantes y me rogaron que por favor esta vez cuidáramos de que la pelinegra no hiciera otra tontera, al parecer el haber pasado tres años entrenando con el rubio había servido de algo, y ese algo fue que se hiciera tan impulsivo como él. Sonreí esta vez yo, al poder sentir a mi prometida quejarse del dolor, sé que no es lo correcto, pero me demostraba que todo estaba bien. Al menos en ese instante.

Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, me encargué de quedarme junto a Natzuki, sabía que mi deber era estar protegiendo a Hinata-sama, pero ahora tenía una responsabilidad mucho mayor, iba a ser padre y debía a como dé lugar defender a mi pequeña familia.

–Neji, preocúpate de que mi hermana esté a salvo – oí decir a Naruto antes de verlo lanzar múltiples ataques logrando cortar varias de las ramas que, extrañamente, eran los brazos de nuestro enemigo.

Nunca pensé que verla quejarse del dolor me causaría una paz, porque eso me demostraba que estaba aquí con nosotros, que mi Namikaze seguía luchando por su vida y la de nuestro pequeño heredero…

La batalla continuó, varios compañeros habían caído durante las largas batallas, Sasuke, apareció, yo sabía que él y ella eran amigos, había visto como sufrió cuando habían ordenado acabar con su vida por ser un ninja renegado, pero debo agradecerle que, gracias a esa estupidez, había abandonado ambu y me dio una oportunidad para ser amigos, y posteriormente ser novios.

–– Tú, hyûga– escuche como el Uchiha trataba de llamar mi atención.

––Hmp – le respondí.

––Deja que Natzuki muerda a karin, se recuperará más rápido–Dijo ordenándome.

––No es necesario, ella ya está recuperando fuerzas.

––Es una orden, no te lo estoy preguntando.

––¿y tú quien te crees que eres para darme órdenes a mí? – ya me colmaba la paciencia este soberbio tipo.

––Soy su amigo, ahora haz que muerda a la Uzumaki, su hijo necesita energía.

Sin poder hacer valer mi lugar ante el Uchiha, hice que mordiera la muñeca de la chica, me pareció algo asqueroso y sádico, pero inmediatamente sentí como su chakra aumentaba considerablemente, miré a Sasuke dándole las gracias, el entendió y se marchó sin antes decirle a mi Namikaze que no se le ocurriera hacer alguna tontera, pues él sería el primero en noquearla.

––¿así que estabas despierta?

––Lo siento, sólo quise proteger al hombre que yo amo.

––No lo vuelvas hacer, puedo cuidarme solo – dije apretando un poco su brazo.

––No durarías ni una sola semana sin mí, hyûga, lo olvidaste.

Ambos reímos ante la ocurrencia de la chica, cuando me acerqué para besar sus labios, sentí como el alma me volvía al cuerpo, de verdad agradecía todo, que fuera una Namikaze, que hubiera entrenado con Naruto, que Shikamaru haya estado enamorado de ella, que Biku la cuidara todo el tiempo en el que no estuvimos juntos… agradecía aún más que me hayan permitido formalizar nuestra relación en mi clan.

––Debes cuidarte amor, pronto serás una Hyuga más–sonreí mientras besaba su frente.

––Neji, sabía que no me dejarías venir a la guerra si te contaba la verdad– decía mientras se sentaba– pero gracias a eso sigues con vida – sin previo aviso me abrazo con fuerza, me sorprendió que hasta hace unos instantes estuvo a punto de morir y ahora tenía tanta fuerza que parecía imposible que eso pasara– no sabría que hacer sin ti, estúpido Hyuga.

Nos quedamos mirando unos instantes, parecía como que el tiempo se hacía pausado exclusivamente para nosotros, y que algún tipo de barrera nos cubría de los ataques que sucedían a unos metros de nosotros. Ella está aquí conmigo, mi hijo estaba aquí también toqué su casi inexistente barriga y ambos sonreímos, me acerqué a ella besé su frente y le dije _**"Gracias por amarme desde siempre"**_

{…}

La guerra había terminado, Sasuke había vuelto a la aldea, extrañamente se había acercado a mi prima y pasaban todo tiempo libre juntos, a decir verdad, si no fuera mal pensado diría que están en inicios de una relación, Hinata-sama había terminado su noviazgo con Kiba, y Naruto por fin cumplía su sueño de que la pelirosa lo tomara en cuenta…

Lo que a mí respecta, tomé un equipo, _**"el equipo Neji"**_ estaba formado por un niño hiperactivo, que me recordaba a cierta mujer que cuando se lo proponía podía ser más insoportable que el propio Uzumaki, la otra integrante, era de una aldea lejana que luego de la guerra vino a vivir a konoha, ella era tímida y reservada, también tenía aires a la Namikaze, y por último, estaba un chico un tanto callado, con la habilidad de calmar las peleas entre todos los Genin de su generación, era admirable e inteligente… el me recordaba un poco a todos mis compañeros, a los 11 de konoha; si, en una sola persona.

Estaba próximo a contraer matrimonio con Natzuki, ella tenía ya ocho meses de embarazo, su pancita cada vez era más grande, casi podría jurar que tiene dos bebes dentro de sí, pero sería una locura, yo, el hombre que no demostraba sus sentimientos estaba ya esperando un hijo, con eso era suficiente.

–– Amor, puedes apurarte, me duelen los pies –– escuché como me gritaba mi prometida desde el otro extremo de la calle.

––Vaya, nunca pensé que mi amiga te mantuviera a raya –– dijo Biku, apareciendo con la hermana de Ino de la mano.

––Cállate, no es así, es solo por el embarazo–– esbocé.

––Neji, ¡te oí! ––gritó –– ¡y también a ti Biku! Espera a que tenga a mi hijo y me la pagaras ––amenazó, la verdad es que se veía bastante tierna cuando se enojaba… aun infla sus mejillas y hace un extraño puchero.

Me acerqué a ella junto a su insoportable amigo, y de un momento a otro sentí como Natzuki apretaba mi brazo con una fuerza descomunal, la miré extrañado y vi como la hermana de Ino la sujetaba rápidamente por la espalda para evitar que se diera un golpe, observé como esta gritaba a Biku que por favor hiciera algo _**"El bebé ya venía" "Neji haz algo"**_ Era lo único que se escuchaba en mi cabeza y muy lejano a la realidad ––Voy a ser padre–– fue lo último que recuerdo haber dicho cuándo por arte de magia, desperté en la sala del hospital… me había desmayado.

––Natzuki, mi hijo –– dije poniéndome de pie y saliendo a toda velocidad de la habiatacion, active mi línea de sangre y me dispuse a buscarla, por suerte aún solo se veía ella, no ha nacido aún, asi que me apresuré a subir por las escaleras y correr por los pasillos, cuando por fin llegué a la habitación, vi como entre naruto, Biku, Sasuke y Haku se peleaban por quien acompañaría a mi prometida en el parto. Rápidamente pasé por entre los cuatro y me adentré a la sala de parto.

Tsunade estaba asistiendo el parto, cuando entré Sakura me dijo que por favor me pusiera la ropa adecuada, cuando escuché un grito desgarrador por parte de mi chica.

––Llamen a Neji, no pienso tener a mi bebé si esta inconsciente –– se quejaba, pero era increíble como hablaba en un momento así.

–– Aquí estoy amor, tranquila–– dije tomando su mano.

––Idiota, como se te ocurre desmayarte––decía mientras apretaba mi mano.

––Tranquila, eres fuerte.

––Ahora Natzuki, puja fuerte –– dijo la ex hokage

Fueron al menos tres minutos donde mi amada me insultaba, me golpeaba y me decía que me amaba, se hizo un silencio ensordecedor de al menos cinco segundos, cuando fue interrumpido por un llanto y un quejido de alivio por parte de la madre de mi hijo. Tsunade se acercó a nosotros y nos felicitó _**"Es un niño"**_ Dijo con toda la calma del mundo y nos lo acercó, se veía como un angel, era tan frágil y delicado, tenía mi color de cabello, aun no sabíamos si había heredado el byakugan, pero no me importaba, su sola existencia bastaba para mi, él había llegado para acabar con la soledad y formar parte de mi Familia…

––Es igual a ti amor–– dijo Natzuki sacándome de los pensamientos en los que estaba divagando.

––Tiene tu nariz––dije tocando esta parte con mi dedo índice.

––mira Neji, abrió sus ojitos y … ––hizo una pausa–– tiene el Byakugan. ––se notaba que estaba preocupada.

––tranquila, no le harán nada, no lo permitiré.

Ella solo sonrió, desde ahora nada más me haría falta. Tenía todo lo que me anhelaba desde pequeño, una esposa, un hijo, una familia.

––Amor ¿Qué sería si no hubiera ido a la guerra? ––preguntó.

––lo más probable es que no hubiera sentido la felicidad de ser padre, y esposo…

––Gracias por ser un odioso.

––Gracias por sacrificar tu vida y mantenerme aquí, te amo. –– iba a besarla, pero mi pequeño celoso se largó a llorar apenas posé mis labios en los de mi Natzuki. –– Creo que no quiere que nadie toque a su madre.

––Es igual a ti, insisto.


End file.
